


I'll Miss You

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Goose keeps you company while everyone's away.You have no permission to post any of these anywhere. So don't repost, even if you give me credit. It's still stealing.





	I'll Miss You

Carol smiled at you, hand on your stomach as you sat at the edge of the bed. You had spent the night at home with her, and having a great meal with Maria and Monica.

“Do you have to leave, baby?” you asked, frowning at your girlfriend.

“I do, but I'll be back as soon as possible! Goose will be here to protect you,” she smiled, leaning in to kiss you. “And our beautiful baby boy.” 

“You better be here before he's born! I don't want you missing it, Carol.” you say as she got down on one knee.

Kissing your stomach, Carol looked up at you with a smile. “I'm going to get him into Nirvana. He'll love it, (Your Name).” she said as she got back up onto the bed, causing you to roll your eyes.

You tried your best not to cry, but it was too late. The tears were flowing, and Carol quickly went to hug you. “Baby, I'll be back in a week. Two at the most,” she assured you. “Fury will be here to check up on you, Maria and Monica will be here most of the time!” 

You gave her a small smile, but it still saddened you that you weren't going to see each other. You wanted to go with her like you'd normally do, but you couldn't.

“I'm just afraid you're going to be gone while I'm giving birth,” you admitted, and Carol kissed your cheek.

“I'll be there.” she said.

*****

It had already been two days since Carol left on a mission, and you were already missing her. Feeling bad for having morning sickness, but Maria had told you it wasn't a problem. She loved you like a sister, and didn't mind helping you.

Goose cuddled up to you as you laid on the bed, trying hard not to cry, you began to pet him. You knew it was going to be a long week, but you decided to make the most of it. 

While Maria was at work, and Monica was at school, you decided to watch TV in the living room. As you watched whatever was on, you heard a knock on the door. Goose was quick to get up from sitting next to you, as you were slow to get up from your seat. 

“One second!” you called out, finally on your feet. Moving towards the door, you looked back to see Goose acting like he was ready to pounce.

Opening the door to see Fury, goose calmly walked over to him. _”Goose!”_ he cooed, reaching down to pet him.

“Hey, (Your Name),” he said, standing up once goose walked away. “How are you? How's the baby?” giving you a hug.

“Pretty good, he's getting bigger!” you smiled putting your hands on your stomach. 

“You know, if you need ba-” Fury began, cutting him off.

“We're not naming our son ‘Fury’, no offence,” you laughed.

Acting hurt, he gasped, “Why would you think that?” 

“I know you!” 

****

The week went by faster than what you expected. Fury had come over the days Maria was working. Carol was supposed to be back really late in the night, and so you curled up with goose. When you couldn't stay awake, you fell asleep quickly.

When Carol walked into the house, she was greeted with Goose laying on top of the couch. “Did you watch my baby, Goose?” Carol said, petting him. Smiling when he purred. 

She didn't want to wake you up, and she quietly changed into pajamas. Gently placing her hand on your stomach, she wished you goodnight. Carol couldn't wait to see your reaction to her being home, and next to you.


End file.
